Calamity
Calamity is the third member of the Ancients to show herself in the series. Her role in the harem seems to be infiltration and reconnaissance, with her primary objective for her master being unknown. Appearance Calamity could almost pass for Squeak's double, as her appearance and figure so closely resemble the benevolent ant girl's. She wears brown boots with golden buckles, a short white skirt, a white tunic with golden embroidery running along the shoulder straps down to the hips, and small white gloves. She has bug antennae atop her head, her insect abdomen is silver colored, her hair is dark golden and shortly cut, and her eyes are a soft blue color. During moments where she shows her true personality and power, sharp white rings can be seen in her eyes. Personality Calamity initially comes off as the most benevolent and polite woman you've ever met. She is extremely courteous and kind towards those she chooses to befriend, and is very gentle with any that she may come into contact with. She's also shown to be quite poetic with her words at times, with her speech having a refined and sometimes beautiful vocabulary in it. When confronting danger or trouble she often prefers to take the easiest route to avoid conflict, seeming to avoid any confrontation and opt for a more peaceful resolution whenever possible. This is of course only a facade that she expertly keeps up whenever in the presence of those she wishes to deceive. In truth, Calamity is as cold-hearted as any Darker One in Eden, perhaps even more so. She has no qualms with killing anyone she meets if it suits her goals, and has even expressed a lack of fondness for her fellow disciples under her master's rule. She only truly loves and is faithful to her master, the only one she wishes to please in her life. Abilities Magic: It's said that white ant girls in Eden are capable of using magic in the world, and Calamity is no exception, however she is likely the strongest of all her race given that she's an Ancient. It's unclear what the extent of her power is, though she has displayed great skill with using illusory magic with turning herself invisible and concealing the sound of her footsteps. She's able to use basic levitation magic very easily, can create nigh-unbreakable barriers of crystalline light, and dangerously powerful blasts of raw magical energy. She even uses the power of magic to speak the language of humans. Strength: Her physical strength is extremely high, and not just because she's an ant girl. How strong exactly is hard to say as she hasn't demonstrated any great physical feat since her introduction. Perception: Calamity has shown to have very acute senses, being able to detect others moving around her quite easily, even in a darkened forest while on the move. This likely stems more from her being an Ancient than an ant girl. The Ancient Ant Girl As explained by Minos in S2. Act I, Calamity and her fellow disciples are not just extremely powerful and dangerous monsters, they were the first of their respective races to come into existence. This being the case, it stands to reason that Calamity wasn't born into the world by normal means, seeing as she had no queen that came before her. It also shows that her backstory of her living in a nest that she told Daniel's mates was likely fabricated, or at least the part of it being her home. As an Ancient, Calamity is gifted not only with supernatural magic and strength, she is also able to be revived by her master should she ever die. Though it has been stated it takes about a century for an Ancient to be resurrected after their death, she is able to effectively come back from the dead as many times as her master wishes. This also plays into how Aeon is unable to perceive her or the other Ancients' actions in the timeline. As an Ancient who is more or less unbound by the laws of life and death, Calamity has no timeline of her own that she follows, thus her actions in the world are shrouded in mystery even for the Dark Queen of Time.Category:Ant Girl Category:Ancient Category:Characters